


Together, we shall break

by XxAliceSoniaHeartsxX



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, 刀剣乱舞 | Touken Ranbu
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Historical References, just something i came up with thanks to the new event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 22:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12713988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxAliceSoniaHeartsxX/pseuds/XxAliceSoniaHeartsxX
Summary: [One Shot] He was glad to be by her side. [Sakura Saber and Yamatonokami Yasurada]





	Together, we shall break

Every morning he brought her flowers.  
He was buying a new bouquet from the market every day.  
She was lying on her bed, looking sick and pale. Whenever she would see him see would give him a weak smile.  
Who would have thought that this girl, one of the most feared swordsmen of the Shinsegumi, would be taken down by a demon that infected her lungs.  
He still remembers the old days· when he, his mistress and Kashuu, his partner, were patrolling the city streets and having fun with their comrades.   
But everything changed that night at Ikedaya· when Kashuu was broken and his mistress illness was manifested.  
From then on, everything changed.  
His mistress condition started getting worse. She started coughing blood and felling weak. Tuberculosis was the doctor’s diagnosis.   
The leader of the Shinsegumi forced her to leave action due to her illness.  
That had worsen his mistress mental state, which lead to deterioration of his mistress health.  
The last weeks she was unable to get out of bed.  
He brought her food and tried to make sure she was comfortable.  
He was the only thing she had left in this world.  
One morning, when he went to check on her, she wasn’t in her bed.  
He looked out of her window and spotted her lying in the ground.  
He run towards her, and helped her get back to bed.  
When he asked her what she was doing  
‘I tried to kill a cat.’ She replied. ‘I wanted to prove myself I still can fight. But I failed.’   
Then she started coughing blood.  
‘I’m sorry· I have let you down.’ She continued with a sad look in her eyes.  
‘Don’t say that!’ I reassured her. ‘You’re the best master I could have.’  
She smiled weakly.  
‘Thank you, Yasurada.’ She said, ‘Thank you for sticking with me until the end.’  
And as she said that, she closed her eyes.   
I grabbed her hand. I was cold.  
Please, don’t leave me alone! I though as tears started flowing in my eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> The new event in FGO led me into writing this. Maybe if I write about Okita she will come home!


End file.
